Drag Me Down
by idontwantthisaccountdeleteit
Summary: A little one-shot about a prank the twins pull in 5th year. Mainly some Golden Trio fluff. Set in 2015.


**I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Also, the lyrics belong to one Direction from their song 'Drag Me Down'.**

Walking down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, Harry felt his mood lift considerably; Umbridge was giving him shorter detentions (getting distracted by all the rule breakers that suddenly started appearing), Fred and George had a new prank ready everyday and Hermione had finally stopped nagging him about their OWL's- though that may be because of the dark scowls he sent her way whenever she mentioned them.

As he entered, dodging students from all houses to get to his seat, he found that almost everyone was talking about the twins' new prank. They had somehow found a spell that made people break out in song randomly and they altered it so that no one sings at the same time, and that people don't interrupt each other. All songs seem to break out in crowded places like corridors and breakfast so there were more witnesses. The student body had already witnessed a seventh year Ravenclaw sing 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' by Taylor Swift to her ex and 'Barbie Girl' was sung by a very red-faced Lavender Brown at breakfast. There were others of course but those two were two of the more memorable ones.

"Really! Do they have to keep talking about it" complained Hermione, but her lips were almost imperceptibly turned up at the corners.

"Yeah, well it's a bloody brilliant prank. And we should be lucky that we haven't had to sing yet." replied Ron through a mouthful of food.

"I suppose" Hermione sighed, not even bothering to tell Ron off for talking while he was eating.

Finishing his meal, Harry stood up gathering the attention of his best friends.

"I'm going to try and finish that potions essay Snape assigned us last week" he answered their questioning faces. Just as Hermione was about to lecture him on the importance of not procrastinating and how it will affect his OWL's (he knew her new found silence wouldn't last long) Harry felt an odd sensation in his throat followed by music coming out of the corners of the Great Hall. While people started looking around, eagerly trying to find the newest victim of the spell Harry was trying his hardest to keep his mouth shut and walk out quickly. Alas, it was not to be, as only a moment after the music started he began to sing.

 _"_ _I've got fire for a heart_

 _I'm not scared of the dark_

 _You've never seen it look so easy_

 _I got a river for a soul_

 _And baby you're a boat_

 _Baby you're my only reason"_

Holding his hands out to Ron and Hermione, he stepped onto the bench and started serenading them. Looking around he saw all the shocked faces in the Great Hall and felt his face heat up. Thankfully, the spell seems to have taken hold of Ron as the next thing he knew Ron started singing the second verse while Hermione was dancing on the table.

 _"_ _If I didn't have you there would be nothing left_

 _The shell of a man who could never be his best_

 _If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun_

 _You taught me how to be someone, yeah"_

Harry saw that Ron was starting to freak out with all of the whispers that started as soon as he began singing but that he couldn't stop himself from singing. When Hermione began singing Harry truly started to regret coming into the Great Hall today. He could even hear some whispers of love triangles and triads and by the expressions of Ron and Hermione they could too.

 _"_ _All my life_

 _You stood by me_

 _When no one else was ever behind me_

 _All these lights_

 _They can't blind me_

 _With your love, nobody can drag me down"_

Harry relaxed as he realised that he wasn't singing about non-existent feelings towards his best friends and it seemed as though most of the hall realised that too, but some were still whispering of relationships. Everyone knew how much the trio had been through together and how loyal to each other they were so it made sense for them to sing about their friendship. Feeling that it was his turn to sing again he tried to ready himself and was pleasantly surprised when he found that Ron and Hermione were singing with him too.

 _"_ _All my life_

 _You stood by me_

 _When no one else was ever behind me_

 _All these lights_

 _They can't blind me_

 _With your love, nobody can drag me down_

 _Nobody, nobody_

 _Nobody can drag me down_

 _Nobody, nobody_

 _Nobody can drag me down"_

Becoming a bit more confident about singing in front of the whole of Hogwarts, he started to dance with Hermione a bit- all the while pretending it was the spell making him do so of course. When Hermione and Ron hung back and let him take the spotlight he knew that he was going solo again.

 _"_ _I got a fire for a heart_

 _I'm not scared of the dark_

 _You've never seen it look so easy_

 _I got a river for a soul_

 _And baby you're a boat_

 _Baby you're my only reason"_

Backing up, Harry watched Ron take his place and couldn't help but think that this was Ron's time to shine- even if it wasn't the way he would have chosen. One glance at hermione showed him that she was thinking the same thing and he couldn't help but smile at how alike their thought processes were.

 _"_ _If I didn't have you there would be nothing left (nothing left)_

 _The shell of a man who could never be his best (be his best)_

 _If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun (see the sun)_

 _You taught me how to be someone_

 _Yeah"_

As Hermione walked forward and Ron came back, Harry found himself unexpectedly grateful for his friends and how much they had endured with him over the year's. He tried to express that gratitude to Ron wit his eyes but Ron only shrugged his shoulders as if he was saying 'it's nothing'.

 _"_ _All my life_

 _You stood by me_

 _When no one else was ever behind me_

 _All these lights_

 _They can't blind me_

 _With your love, nobody can drag me down"_

Knowing their roles by now Harry and Ron stepped forward to stand next to Hermione as the all began to sing together.

 _"_ _Nobody, nobody_

 _Nobody can drag me down_

 _Nobody, nobody_

 _Nobody can drag me"_

Looking at his friends Harry smiled and stepped forward to sing his last verse alone as they neared the end of the song.

 _"_ _All my life_

 _You stood by me_

 _When no one else was ever behind me_

 _All these lights_

 _They can't blind me_

 _With your love, nobody can drag me down"_

Ron and Hermione moved around so they were on either side of him and took his hands while he was singing, so that by the time he was done they looked like a team taking a deep breath all three of them started singing the couple of verses of the song, smiling at the obvious enjoyment of the students and staff.

 _"_ _All my life_

 _You stood by me_

 _When no one else was ever behind me_

 _All these lights_

 _They can't blind me_

 _With your love, nobody can drag me down_

 _Nobody, nobody_

 _Nobody can drag me down_

 _Nobody, nobody_

 _Nobody can drag me down_

 _Nobody, nobody_

 _Nobody can drag me down_

 _Nobody, nobody_

 _Nobody can drag me down"_

When they finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione were met with an enormous round of applause at their performance though they tried to ignore it and focused on each. Staring at Ron and Hermione. Harry suddenly felt uncertain about what they would think of the song, but then started grinning and rolling his eyes with Hermione when Ron complained about having to sing "a bloody One Direction song".

Walking out of the Great Hall Harry found himself grateful for the presence of his friends and their loyalty even though he wasn't the nicest person to be around these days. On that day any doubts about the strength of his friendship with Ron and Hermione vanished and he finally had one of his biggest fears of his best friends leaving him banished.


End file.
